


Hospital Encounters

by the_jedi_ninja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Frenemies, Gen, Healer Draco Malfoy, Short, St Mungo's Hospital, b/c i like the idea of them sort of being able to be civil now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_ninja/pseuds/the_jedi_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your childhood enemy is the one who is in charge of healing you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Encounters

“Another patient for you Healer,” said an efficient assistant. “Auror. Not too badly damaged. Just needs patched up really.”  
The pale blonde man took the offered clipboard and glanced down at it.  
“Hey wait!” He suddenly called out to the assistant’s retreating back. “Is there no one else that can take this?”  
The woman frowned. “Sorry, Healer Malfoy. You’re the only one available at the moment. Is there a problem?”  
Malfoy shook his head and returned to the patient file, looking at the name scrawled here; Harry Potter.

Harry looked up at the door opened and his heart sunk as he recognised the figure entering the room. In both their jobs it was inevitable that they would cross paths occasionally, but Harry had hoped that he’d be treated by someone else today. After all, his injuries weren’t that serious, he’d probably had worse during his time at Hogwarts. Normally he and Malfoy came into contact for the treatment of more major injuries.

“Auror Potter.”  
“Healer Malfoy.”  
The tone of greeting between the two men was one of careful civility. Neither one wanted to delay this encounter longer than they had to. The sooner it was over with the better. Harry was a model patient and Draco a professional to the letter. Each polite question was answered promptly and fully.

Soon Harry was fixed up and Draco, satisfied that everything was in working order, took his leave knowing his patient was well aware of the discharge procedures. His hand was on the door handle when a voice from the ward made his pause.  
“Thank you Draco.”  
“You’re welcome Harry,” he replied without turning around, and exiting as soon as he finished speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Draco actually didn't become a Healer, but I saw a fan edit of it once, and I liked the idea.


End file.
